


[podfic] bring your good times, and your laughter, too

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Celebrations, Endless Fluff and Eternal Love, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weddings, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: “Thank you guys,” Andrew says. “I couldn’t picture a better group of people to be here for this. We don’t deserve you. Or at least, I don’t, Trav deserves the world.”“Sorry to interrupt, but you are my world,” Travis says.





	[podfic] bring your good times, and your laughter, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bring your good times, and your laughter, too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935884) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> If you know anyone in this story, or found yourself through googling, i'd advise you to please click away now!!!
> 
> I apologize for any stuttering or anything, this is my first podfic, and i just had to podfic my loves because i, again, was overwhelmed because of the calder cup. 
> 
> just a normal thursday in the mags household.

 

 

**Download:** **[m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/exqkc5e56nrychm/bring%20your%20good%20times%20and%20your%20laughter%20too%20hockey%20rpf.m4a?dl=0&m=), [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a1o9o7bfa2pw6wn/bring%20your%20good%20times%20and%20your%20laughter%20too%20hockey%20rpf.mp3?dl=0&m=)**

 

 **Notes:** thank you to Lotts for the blanket permission to podfic!!!

 **Song Credits:**[sweet creature](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uD6s-X3590) by harry styles

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like the podfic, please leave a comment and kudos here, and if you liked the story, why not let the author know? all love is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
